A Yokai's Memory
by Kiikii-Usagi
Summary: Sometimes the shortest intances are the most memorable. Sesshoumaru meets someone from his past, only she isn't quite the same. SessOC. Rated because yokai just aren't polite.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I do not own Sesshoumaru or any other Inuyasha related characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I did come up with Yumiko and a few other characters that will crop up later. This disclaimer goes for the whole story 'cause otherwise I'd keep forgetting.

**Prologue:**

Her mother held her close while they ran through the forest, but she could feel the inu-yokais gaining on them. Then her mother tripped on an unseen root, sending the child flying through the air. She landed on her feet, thanks to her neko-yokai heritage, in time to hear her mother's last words to her. "Run, Yumiko, and remember not to-" but before she could finish, the inu-yokais were upon them, and Yumiko had to run for her life.

She heard the older inu-yokai speak as she ran. "Go after the child, Sesshoumaru, I'll take care of the mother." She didn't look back, but she heard him chasing her, getting closer by the second. Then, just as her mother had before her, she tripped on a root. She curled up into a ball as the footsteps neared and slowed. The girl tensed, expecting the fatal blow that was sure to come. When nothing happened, she dared a look. What she saw made her freeze.

The young inu-yokai, Sesshoumaru if she'd heard the name right, was kneeling next to her, and when she had looked up, their eyes locked. Green met gold. Fear met hesitation. After a moment a slight whimpering started. It took Yumiko a moment to realize she was the one whimpering, but by the time she stopped, the inu-yokai had gotten up and ran back the way he had come.

Yumiko waited a moment, expecting him to come back at any moment, before scrambling to her feet and taking off in the opposite direction. She didn't stop running for hours, until she reached a clearing with a small waterfall in it. Once there she crumpled into a small heap crying. She looked at the ring her mother had given her the day before, when they had first felt the presence of the inu-yokais. It was silver with a small, perfectly round, blue stone set in a tear drop shape band of silver.

She knew what would happen if she used it to protect herself, but she didn't care. Barely four years of age and she had already lost anyone who'd ever showed her kindness, no one would want that life. Making up her mind, Yumiko clasped the ring in her hand and said the incantation she had learned months ago. A soft blue light filled the clearing, unnoticed by most as everything was already swathed in blue from the moon, and the young neko-yokai disappeared.

Fifty years later:

A seven year old human boy ran through the woods with out a fear. He'd done a sloppy job on his chores, but he didn't care. He was free until they could find him , free until they could tell him to redo his chores, free until-

He stopped when he noticed a soft blue light filling the clearing ahead. More cautious now, he slowly approached the waterfall clearing. He peeked around a tree, not quite sure what to expect, and gasped. A young human girl with reddish brown hair and ripped, dirty clothes was curled up next to the waterfall, apparently sleeping.

He ran back to his house calling his mother and father to tell them what he'd found.

**Japanese Glossary:**

Inu-yokai : dog demon


	2. Chapter 1: A Yokai Never Forgets

**Chapter 1: A Yokai Never Forgets**

Thirteen years later:

"Midori-chan! MIDORI-CHAN! Come on, get up!"

Midori groaned as she was shaken awake and tried to swat the hands away. "Go away, Kyoshi-kun."

Kyoshi sigh and grabbed a fist full of Midori's reddish brown hair. "I'll pull if you don't get up."

Her green eyes popped open. "Alright already! I'm up." She yanked her hair out of his grasp. "Jeez, you don't have to resort to torture."

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow and glanced at the waterfall. "Okaa-san and Otoo-san are worried sick thinking that you've been kidnapped by a yokai or something and I find that you merely slipped away to take a nap. If you ask me-"

"Well I'm not asking you so just keep your mouth shut. Just 'cause you're three years older than me doesn't mean that you're all knowing." Midori stood, brushing the grass off herself. "And I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just needed some time alone to think."

Kyoshi shook his head muttering, "And people used to say _I_ was bad."

Midori ignored him as they started walking back to their village. But about halfway back, she felt a chill run up her spine. She paused, trying to figure out what could have caused it. When Kyoshi turned to ask why she had stopped, she asked, "Did you feel that?"

Kyoshi glanced around and turned back to Midori with a concerned look. "Feel what?"

Midori shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just forget I said anything." And they continued on.

They reached the village without any more mishaps and walked into their family's hut. Kyoshi told their parents how he found her and Midori was promptly forbidden to go into the forest alone… again. Midori held back a sigh as she listened to her mother's now familiar rant.

"You know very well there are yokais in this area… You could have been kidnapped, killed, or worse… Worried us sick, you did… What if your brother hadn't found you?"

Midori bit back a response of "I probably would have woken up and come back on my own, no harm done." But once outside the hut she did sigh and start muttering to herself.

Kyoshi, who had obviously been waiting outside the door for her, shook his head. "You wouldn't have to listen through all that if you would just take someone with you."

"And who am I supposed to take with me?" Midori glared at Kyoshi for jarring her out of her thoughts. "You're always too busy when it's light enough for Okaa-san to be satisfied and everyone else avoids me." She looked to the forest wistfully. "I think I'd rather be kidnapped by a yokai than have to stick around here and listen to everyone's gossip about me."

Kyoshi sighed and glanced around. "C'mon." He turned and started walking towards the well nearest the village.

"Where are we going?" Midori caught up to him, her curiosity taking over.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Kyoshi's tone was harsher than usual, enough so that Midori refrained from pushing the question.

Once they reached the well, Kyoshi turned to Midori. "Okaa-san would kill me if she knew I was about to tell you this, but I think you really need to know before anything happens. Promise me you won't tell anyone I was the one to tell you."

A mischievous glint appeared in Midori's eyes. "What do you mean 'before anything happens'?"

Kyoshi's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Midori-chan."

Midori looked at Kyoshi, surprise evident in her eyes. She'd heard him use that tone toward boys making rude gestures, but never towards her. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She cocked her head, looking at Kyoshi in concern.

Kyoshi glanced around at the surrounding area before saying anything. "13 years ago, when I was 7, I was as bad as you, running off to the waterfall clearing all the time. I never stayed long because there was supposedly a pack of ookami-yokais nearby. On one day, just before I reached the clearing, I saw a blue light coming from it. When I looked, I found you asleep next to the waterfall. I ran back and told Okaa-san and Otoo-san, who took you home. That's why you don't look like any of us. When you woke up, you didn't remember anything except your age. All you could respond to the questions was that you were four years old. So we took you in and Okaa-san told me never to tell you how I found you." He paused, noticing the tears in Midori's eyes, and added in a softer tone, "But you'll always be my little sister, no matter how different you look."

Midori looked at Kyoshi with the most pathetic looking eyes he'd ever seen. "Does everyone else in the village know?" she asked quietly.

Kyoshi nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you. It just took me until today, finding you asleep by the waterfall again, to realize how much you needed to know. Maybe now that you understand why you feel so drawn to the waterfall clearing, you'll be able to control it better." He sighed and pulled Midori into an embrace.

Midori nodded even though she knew the opposite was true. After listening to Kyoshi, her urge to return was even greater. She might find out who she really was if she went back.

That night, Midori waited until everyone else was asleep, not a hard task. Once she was sure they were all asleep, she slipped out of the hut. She skirted around Kyoshi's hut and ran off into the forest. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going; she'd been to the waterfall clearing too many times to have to think about the way. Once she reached it she slowed and walked over to the water's edge.

The moon reflected off the rippling water, or at least a squiggly circle that Midori assumed to be the moon did. She glanced up at the moon and shivered suddenly. She wasn't cold, but she started to get the feeling she was being watched. Shaking it off, she began to walk closer to the waterfall itself, as if it might hold the key to her past. She paused when the chills running down her spine increased, and was about to turn when she felt a clawed hand lightly grab her wrist.

Midori froze, afraid of what she'd see if she looked. Then the hand slid down and slowly began to pull on the ring she wore on her pinkie. Without a second thought, Midori pulled her hand away and turned. She gasped at what she saw. A silver haired yokai stood watching her. His outfit was white with a red pattern on one shoulder; the other shoulder was covered in something long and fluffy. She couldn't discern much else in the dark, except his amber eyes.

In a moment, those eyes narrowed and, before Midori could react, the yokai had grabbed her by her wrist and was dragging her off to who knows where. She never understood why she didn't scream; maybe it was because she knew in the back of her mind that it wouldn't do anything but annoy her captor. Instead she kept her focus on trying to stay somewhat on her feet, though she wasn't having much success.

After a short while, they reached the end of the forest and the beginning of a field that sloped uphill toward a large castle. When Midori saw the castle, she knew she would probably never see her home again.

They reached the castle in a matter of minutes. The yokai cleared the moat with Midori in tow and slammed through the front doors. As he landed in the front hall the yokai threw Midori in front of him where she skidded on the floor and curled into a tight ball.

"Get up." The yokai growled out the words that let Midori know he was serious. But instead of getting up, Midori just curled up even tighter. Her wrist throbbed as she heard the yokai's approaching footsteps.

Midori tensed, expecting the blow that was sure to come. When nothing happened, she dared a look. What she saw made her freeze. The yokai was kneeling next to her, and when she had looked up, their eyes locked. Green met gold. Fear met hesitation. Than a flash of recognition flickered in the yokai's eyes and he stood, looking down at Midori.

"Get up, Yumiko-chan. I will not tell you again." It was less of a growl than the last one had been, but it was still menacing, never the less.

Midori blinked and surprised herself by standing up. '_Why did he call me Yumiko-chan? And why do I recognize that name?_' The yokai turned and started walking down a connecting hallway. "Come." She followed, her mind in a state of disbelief, until the yokai stopped at a door.

"You will not leave this room until you are called." He didn't even turn to look at her but stood still until Midori entered the room with the door shut behind her. Then she heard his footsteps fade away.

**Japanese Glossary:**

chan : Used for small children, younger females, and anything a female dubs 'cute'.

kun : used for boys and young men

Okaa-san : mother

Otoo-san : father

Yokai : demon

Ookami-yokai : wolf demon


	3. Chapter 2: Stirred Memories

A/N: Thanks so much for the review ArcherGirl87(anonymous). I'll warn you now, I only get random spurts of inspiration, so my updating won't be exactly clock-work. But, I do have another chapter and a half after this one finished.   
Chapter 2: Stirred Memories 

As soon as he heard the door close behind the girl, Sesshoumaru headed to his study. He had been so sure it was just a coincidence, '_And yet, she responded to that name. Perhaps there's an explanation somewhere. But what?_' He sat on the mat next to his worktable and looked at the unfinished report he'd meant to get done that day. Instead of working on it, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned on his hand. '_It was so long ago, but it's one of my most vivid memories. I'd always assumed it was because it was my first time to directly disobey and lie to Otoo-san. But is that really why…_'

Flashback

_We were closing in on our prey. I could sense it. Then I heard her stumble and fall. As I got closer, I heard the mother speak. "Run, Yumiko, and remember not to use the ring." I hesitated slightly as the child disappeared into the underbrush, but then Otoo-san told me to go after her. I was easily gaining on her, and then she, too, stumbled. But instead of rushing forward with the killing blow, I slowed as I approached. The girl, Yumiko, was curled into a tight ball, clearly terrified. There was something about her that prevented me from acting, perhaps it was because she reminded me of my own brother when he was younger. I knelt to get a better look, and the girl opened her eyes. I was shocked at how clear her eyes where, as if she didn't even know the concept of containing her emotion. It was when she started whimpering that I made up my mind. I would leave the girl; she was only half neko-yokai anyway. I don't know how long she stayed there. I didn't stay to watch. I returned to Otoo-san and told him I had lost her in the underbrush. He punished me, of course, but for some reason, knowing I had spared her life made it more bearable._

End flashback

Sesshoumaru jerked awake as someone opened the study door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where have you been?" Rin skipped into the room.

"I've been out." Sesshoumaru glanced out the window and saw it was mid-morning already. "Rin-chan, we have a… guest. Her name is Yumiko. Go to the guest room and be sure she knows where everything is."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran out the door and towards the guestroom, leaving Sesshoumaru to his report.

After the footsteps had faded away, Midori took the time to look at her surroundings. She was surprised to find herself in a rather comfortable room. The futon was well padded and had plenty of furs, there was an actual fireplace surrounded by cushions, even a door leading to a balcony. She would have taken a closer look at the large chest in the corner, but her lack of sleep finally caught up to her. She hesitated momentarily before crawling into the fur covering the futon and falling asleep.

Midori was woken by a pounding sound steadily growing louder. She groaned slightly as she rolled over and opened her eyes. It was then that she realized she wasn't home and remembered what happened. She looked up as a young girl slid open the door and bounced into the room. "Konichiwa, Yumiko-san!"

Midori blinked in confusion. '_There's that name again. Why are they calling me that?_' "Konichiwa. I don't mean to be rude but… who are you and why did you call me 'Yumiko'?"

Rin looked at Midori, mirroring her confused look. "I'm Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama told me your name was Yumiko."

Midori straightened up at Sesshoumaru's name. She wasn't sure why, but that name sent shivers down her spine. "My name is Midori. It's nice to meet you Rin-chan."

Rin nodded in reply. "Alright… Midori-san. I was told to make sure you knew where everything was."

Midori stood and glanced down at her clothes, now ripped and wrinkled. "I don't suppose there's some spare clothes anywhere around here."

Rin nodded again and pointed to the chest. "In there."

Midori walked over to the chest and looked at it suspiciously. There was something odd about it, something she couldn't see, but rather felt. When her hand made contact with the latch, she felt a sharp jolt that was gone so fast she wasn't sure it had really happened. She glanced at Rin, who was rocking back and forth on her feet and humming with her eyes closed, and reached for the latch again. This time she felt a barely perceptible vibration. Finally, she opened the chest and gasped at what she saw. Kimonos of varied elegance and formality were carefully folded in one section. In another section there were clothes closer to her own, simple and durable. What was more disturbing was that they were all color and patterns that she would have picked out, and they all seemed to be her size.

Rin walked over and peeked over the edge of the chest. "You have good taste."

Midori looked down at Rin. "What do you mean?"

"This chest was made so that whoever opens it finds things of their size and choice. Not sure how though…"

"oh…" Midori reached in and pulled out a simple green yukata. Rin stood outside the room while Midori changed and saw a servant rush by in the direction of Sesshoumaru's study. As she watched him scurry around the corner, the door behind her opened and Rin turned and looked up at Midori. "Come." She took Midori's hand and led her to a small garden within the castle walls.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his report at the sound of tapping on the door. "Enter."

A servant entered and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Chuuichirou-sama of the Eastern Lands is here to see you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Show him in and bring him here."

The servant bowed and scurried off. Sesshoumaru continued working on his report until he heard the footsteps of the returning servant. He stood as the servant opened the door for the shinrin-yokai. Chuuichirou's green outfit perfectly matched his eyes and complemented his copper hair and red four-pointed star on his forehead. He bowed slightly, as did Sesshoumaru. "Konichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you have the report ready?"

"Konichiwa, Chuuichirou-sama. I'm still finishing up on the report. Your welcome to sit while I finish." Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Arigato, but I'll stand." Chuuichirou wandered over to the window as Sesshoumaru sat and continued working on his report. He gazed out the window and eventually his gaze was drawn to the enclosed garden below. He was mildly surprised to see two girls, one at least ten years older than the other. "Sesshoumaru-sama, who's that in the garden?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even look up when he replied. "It's probably just Rin-chan. You should remember her from your last visit."

Chuuichirou turned from the window. "There's someone with Rin-chan."

This time Sesshoumaru looked up at Chuuichirou and barely contained a look of surprise. After a moment it clicked what had probably happened. "She's no one of importance." He finally answered and returned to his report.

Chuuichirou raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze to the two girls. Several moments passed in near complete silence, but for the scratching of Sesshoumaru working on the report. Finally Sesshoumaru stood and picked up the completed report. "Chuuichirou-sama?"

Chuuichirou turned and received the report from Sesshoumaru. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." Then, in a casual tone, Chuuichirou dared a question. "Will I be seeing you at the New Year Festival?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Chuuichirou. "You know I haven't attended since chichi died. What makes you think I'd come this year?"

Chuuichirou repressed a smile. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just thought I might ask. I'll be taking my leave then. Sayonara, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly. "Sayonara, Chuuichirou-sama."

Kyoshi set down his scythe and plopped down on the ground for a short break. He had just closed his eyes when he heard approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes to see a younger boy running up. "Kyoshi-san! Your Otoo-san told me to get you. She said Midori-san is missing."

Kyoshi stood and dusted himself off. "Did anyone check the waterfall clearing?"

The boy nodded. "Hai."

It was only then that Kyoshi was concerned. He didn't stop to say anything to the boy, but instead just sprinted off toward the family hut. Upon reaching it he found his father. "How long has she been missing?"

His father turned. "No one's seen her all morning. We checked the waterfall clearing but she wasn't there."

Kyoshi let the information soak in, then he realized what might have happened. "Oh, kami." He mumbled under his breath as he sprinted off toward the waterfall clearing. He reached the clearing in minutes, faster than he ever had before. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where Midori usually went when she was here. Slowly, he made his way over her favorite spot and bent down to try to find her tracks. He was surprised to find her tracks leading toward the waterfall. She had only taken a few steps before pausing. Then something happened that make her jerk away. His brow furrowed in concentration, Kyoshi tried to decipher what he was seeing. It looked like she was dragged away, but there weren't any other tracks that he could find. Then it hit him. He never could find yokais' tracks.

From what he could tell, she had come her sometime the night before, and had been kidnapped. Kyoshi collapsed on the ground and held his head in his hands. '_I should have listened to Okaa-san. If I had kept my mouth shut Midori would still be here. But she seemed ready for it._' When he pulled his hands away from his face, he found they were wet. He hadn't even noticed when he had started crying. One thought kept running through his mind. '_What have I done?_'

**Japanese Glossary:**

Otoo-san : father

Neko-yokai : cat demon 

sama : lord, someone of great respect

chan : used for small children, younger females, and anything a female dubs 'cute'.

Hai : yes

Konichiwa : Hello

san : someone older with the speaker, more formal than chan or kun

yukata : simple kimono, usually only one layer over the under garment

Shinrin-yokai : forest demon

Arigato : Thanks

chichi : father (formal)

Sayonara : good bye

Kami : God

yokai : demon

Okaa-san : mother


	4. Chapter 3: Motives Revealed

A/N: Thanks for the review, Kikyou-San. Knowing people are reading helps keep me going.

**Chapter 3: Motives Revealed**

Midori smiled at Rin's antics in the garden. What she couldn't understand is how such a sweet girl survived here. At one point she felt a slight shiver down her spine, but when she turned, there was no one there. She looked up the wall, but couldn't make out if anyone was at the high windows or not. So she shook off the feeling and continued watching Rin.

Rin kept chattering away about this and that, but Midori wasn't really following her. Instead she lost herself in her own thoughts. '_He was interested in my ring. Why was he interested in my ring?_' She glanced down at her hand. She'd had the ring since before she could remember. '_Since before I could remember? Kyoshi said I couldn't remember anything from before they found me. Maybe my ring has something to do with my past. Maybe… maybe it can help me find out where I come from._'

She was jerked out her thoughts as she heard Rin yelling out, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Midori straightened and turned to see the inu-yokai entering the garden. She froze with fear as Rin ran over to him. The inu-yokai looked down at her and his expression seemed to soften slightly. "Rin-chan, go and find Jaken. I need to talk to Yumiko-chan."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl ran out of the garden through the door Sesshoumaru had left open.

As he looked over back towards her, she suddenly wasn't as afraid. A strange sort of determination replaced the fear. Sesshoumaru may or may not have noticed, all the same, he crossed the few feet between them and looked down at Midori. He was silent for a moment, as if trying to find the best wording, and Midori took advantage of that. "Why am I here?"

She wasn't sure, but she almost thought she saw slight surprise flash in his eyes. "Don't you know? Even half neko-yokais are forbidden in these lands."

Midori stared back at him. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm not a yokai."

Once again, she thought she thought she an emotion flicker in the yokai lord's eyes. "Then why do you posses a yokai artifact?"

Midori blinked. '_What is he talking about? He couldn't mean my ring… could he?'_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it." He turned. "Very well. But you should know that you will not be leaving here until you accept the truth." He left the garden as quietly as he had arrived, leaving a very confused Midori behind.

She watched him disappear before leaving the garden, herself, and making her way back the way she had come. She suddenly felt very drained and wanted nothing more than to lie down on a futon and sort things out. She surprised herself by finding her way back to her room without getting lost. She slid the door shut behind her and collapsed on the futon. '_Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?'_ Without meaning to, she slipped off into a rather disturbing sleep.

_She clung to the folds of fabric, trusting the arms holding her as she was carried through the forest. Something… something was chasing them. Without warning, she was pitched into the air. She landed on her feet and heard words that seemed to come from far off. If only she could hear what was being said, she knew it was important, but she just couldn't make it out. Then the fear gripped her and she ran. Trees flashed past in a confusing blur as her feet ran by themselves. She had no way of knowing where she was or where she was going. The light trickling through the branches was minimal. Then suddenly she hit the ground face down. She curled into a ball from the pain of landing on tree roots. She knew something was going to happen, but nothing did. She looked up and saw two golden orbs staring at her. There was only the slightest sign of hesitation held in them. Once again her body acted without her knowledge and she caught herself whimpering. Then the eyes were gone as quickly as they had arrived. After a moment she clamored to her feet and continued her wild running until she reached water, where she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She said something, some sort of incantation that she could no longer remember, and the ring on her finger flashed, drawing her into it's light for a timeless sleep that would change her life forever…_

Midori jerked awake. _'What the hell was that about? It all seemed so real, like it actually happened. And those eyes…' _She stood and looked out the window. It was late evening and the sun was almost completely gone. _'Did I really sleep all day?' _She walked over to the door leading to the balcony and walked out. She faintly noticed there was another door to the left that probably led to another room as she walked over and leaned on the railing. It really wasn't that bad a place to be stuck. _'It's better than what I expected, that's for sure.'_

After a moment or so, she felt a now familiar chill run down her spine. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway she had noticed. The silence between stretched for an eternity before he spoke.

"I was wondering when you'd come out. You haven't eaten all day."

Now that he'd said it, Midori noticed the gnawing pain in her stomach. She blinked, trying to decide how to respond, but before she could, Sesshoumaru lightly grabbed her wrist and was pulling her toward the door. "I'll have the servants prepare you something to eat. If you have any preferences you can tell them."

In the short trip through Sesshoumaru's room, Midori noticed that it wasn't very much nicer than her own room, though there were a lot more scrolls and papers lying around. As they walked through the hallways, Midori noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be shortening his steps so she would have an easier time keeping up, and the grip on her wrist stayed loose, almost not there at all.

When they reached a room that was obviously the dinning room, Sesshoumaru called for servants, who scurried in. "Make whatever she asks for and bring it out." The servants bowed and turned to Midori.

She blinked, having never been waited on in her life. "eto… rice is fine." The servants bowed again and rushed off through a small door. As the door slid shut behind them Midori noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her oddly. After a moment of locked eyes, Midori looked away, muttering, "eto…"

Sesshoumaru moved to the table and sat down, motioning to the seat across from him. "Sit."

Midori cautiously sat on the mat, being sure not to make eye contact. They waited in silence, Midori starring at her lap trying to ignore the yokai lord staring at her. She had started to wring her hands when the servants finally returned with a bowl of steamed rice. They placed it in front of her and scurried back off through the door. Midori hesitated slightly when Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her but then picked up the chopsticks and began to eat.

She had to concentrate to keep from dropping her food from shaking. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ She got through only a few bites of food before setting the chopsticks back down. _I can't take this._

Just at that moment, another servant rushed in and, after bowing, whispered something to Sesshoumaru. Midori caught the words hanyou and waterfall. Sesshoumaru dismissed the servant and stood. "I have business to take care of. When you are done eating you will return to your room." He then turned and glided out of the room, leaving Midori sitting by herself.

She sighed in relief when the door closed behind Sesshoumaru and after a moment, picked up the chopsticks and began to eat again. _I wish he wouldn't always stare at me. It creeps me out._ She finished eating, leaving only a small amount in the bowl, and stood. She backed away from the table as a servant came forward and took the bowl then headed to the door. For a moment she thought of exploring, she could always say she just got lost, but then decided against it. _I have an odd feeling he would know._

She made her way to her room, again surprising herself by not getting lost once. She looked out the door and saw that the sun had completely disappeared and night had begun. After closing the door, Midori walked over to the futon and sat down. After sleeping all day, she wasn't particularly tired, but she really couldn't think of anything to do. She sat and let her mind wander, and wasn't too surprised when it landed on Kyoshi. _He must be so worried. Why didn't I listen to him? Why couldn't I have taken his words a little more seriously? He was always warning me not to go off on my own, especially at night. I hope he's alright._

Midori flopped over onto her side then rolled onto her back, starring at the ceiling. She continued to let her mind wander before she finally drifted off to sleep again.

**Glossary:**

sama : Suffix meaning Lord or Lady. Very respectful

inu-yokai: dog demon

chan : informal, used with younger females.

Hai : yes

Neko-yokai : cat demon

Yokai : demon

Eto : used as "um"

Hanyou : half-demon


	5. Chapter 4: Elsewhere

A/N: Thanks much for the review godoflight. I'm glad you like it. I apologize for the shorter chapter this time, but I've been having problems with this part for quite a while, and this is all I could get out. Hopefully the next chapter will come easier.

**Chapter 4: Elsewhere**

Earlier that day…

Kyoshi sat impatiently outside his parents' hut. His father, desperate for help, had asked the help of a wandering group that happened to be in the area. Kyoshi sighed and leaned his head against the wall. _Some rescuers he's decided on. But then it's not like we've got that many choices._ He lifted his head as he heard footsteps nearing the door and scrambled to his feet when the young miko and monk came out with Kyoshi's parents.

His father looked mildly surprised to see him there but quickly introduced him. "This is our son, Kyoshi." After a pause he continued. "He can show you where we believe our daughter was last."

Kyoshi nodded to his father and looked at the strangely dressed miko. _She must be even younger than Midori-chan. _"The waterfall is through the forest there." He pointed off into the trees. "We can wait until tomorrow if it suits you."

The miko smiled. "We'll go now. Just let me call the rest of our group." She poked her head around the corner. "InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, we're heading into the forest now." The hanyou, yokai exterminator, and kitsune came over and looked at Kyoshi. The miko quickly explained. "He's to show us where the girl was last seen. He's her brother…" She looked to him make sure she was right.

Kyoshi nodded. "Hai. The waterfall is this way." He led the odd group through the trees to the waterfall. Once there, the hanyou tensed and started sniffing the air.

The miko walked over to him. "What is it, InuYasha?"

He wrinkled up his nose. "I smell Sesshoumaru, and it's recent…last night, probably..."

As the hanyou and miko conversed, the monk approached Kyoshi. "We were told your sister has red hair and green eyes. Rather odd coloring, don't you think?"

Kyoshi shifted nervously and chose his words carefully. "She's not related by blood. We found her about 13 years ago and took her in. From the state of her clothes when we found her she'd been traveling for a while…"

The monk nodded as the yokai exterminator walked over to join the conversation. "So she could be from anywhere…" she added softly, more to the monk than to Kyoshi, "and be anything."

Kyoshi frowned as he looked to her. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you don't think she's human?"

Sango sighed. "It is possible. There are many yokai that can take the form of a human, though why one would take such a flawed form is beyond me." She didn't want to upset him, but he had to be made aware of the possibility.

The monk interjected before Kyoshi could reply. "If she was indeed very young when you found her, it may have been a case of protecting herself. It is very unlikely that a yokai would wait 13 years and then disappear if they meant to cause harm."

At that point the miko came over with the kitsune on her shoulder and smiled at the monk and yokai exterminator. "So have you two introduced yourselves yet?" She could instantly tell from the looks on their faces that they hadn't. She shook her head and jumped right in, motioning to each as she said their names. "This is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, the grumpy one over there is InuYasha, and I'm Kagome."

Kyoshi bowed slightly as he took in all the names. "My name is Kyoshi." He noticed the 'grumpy one' seemed to be sniffing around in an agitated manner and wondered what he had found. There was a slight awkward pause when a sudden movement in the trees caught everyone's attention. InuYasha was the first to react, slashing out with his claws. Branches now splattered with blood landed loudly and the hanyou cursed, knowing whatever it was had gotten away. "Chikuso!"

Kagome moved to lay a hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down. "Did you see what it was?"

He shook his head, still glaring in the direction whatever it was had gone. "No, but I can think of only one kind of yokai with that scent. We're in Sesshoumaru's territory now and if I know him, he'll make an appearance soon." It had been so long since he'd been in the area he hadn't realized that's where they had wandered. _What a wonderful welcome home…_

Kyoshi wasn't sure whom exactly they were talking about, but he could tell it wasn't a good thing. Realizing it was already starting to get dark he glanced around, a bit nervous. "You're welcome to stay the night in the village. It's the least we can offer for helping us."

Kagome turned and forced a smile. "Thank you. I think we'll take you up on that offer." She glanced to her companions to make sure they agreed before moving to follow Kyoshi back to the village.

Kyoshi set the group up in his hut, assuring them he would be fine staying with his parents. InuYasha insisted on staying outside in a nearby tree so he would be able to tell if any yokai were approaching sooner. The rest of the village had already been avoiding the family since they asked the group for help and they continued to do so as the sun dropped below the horizon. Kyoshi stood outside in front of his parents' hut for a while staring in the direction of the waterfall clearing. He was uncomfortably aware of the hanyou's gaze flicking to him repeatedly and finally headed in for the night.

Though he really did try to get to sleep, his mind kept churning with what could be happening to Midori, keeping him awake. After a while, he heard movement from near his hut and, being careful not to wake his parents, he slipped outside just in time to see the hanyou slip into the forest in the direction of the waterfall. _What is he up to? _Kyoshi hesitated, not sure if he should tell the hanyou's companions or not. After a moment he decided they probably would have gone if they needed to and hurried after the hanyou. He did his best to stay downwind, knowing that most yokai had much a better sense of smell than humans did. When he reached the clearing, the hanyou was already in a tense conversation with a white haired yokai, so Kyoshi hung back in the trees, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"What's the matter? Suddenly afraid to fight me?" The hanyou taunted the yokai in a hateful voice.

The yokai's eyes narrowed slightly as he replied in a calm, yet menacing voice. "It was Otoo-san's wish that we not fight on these lands, but if you do not leave, I will go against it."

"Keh. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't decided to take up human nabbing." The hanyou wash pushing the yokai's patience, but at least he was getting to the reason the group was there.

The yokai turned as he replied in the same cool voice. "The Lord of the Western Lands would not stoop so low. I merely took care of an unfinished problem."

The hanyou moved to attack the yokai's retreating when a female voice rang through the trees. "Osuwari!" He landed face first into the ground, dragged down by the prayer beads around his neck. Kyoshi turned to see the young miko and the rest of the group jogging through the trees, the miko going straight to the hanyou's side. "InuYasha, you baka! How many times have we told you not to go running off by yourself!"

Kyoshi, somehow still unnoticed, decided now was not the best time show himself. As the miko and yokai exterminator ranted at the hanyou for his idiocy, Kyoshi quickly made his way back to his parents' hut. Not that he expected to get any sleep, there were even more questions on his mind now. Who was that yokai and what did he have to do with his sister? Did he really take her, as the hanyou seemed to think? And if so, why?

He slipped back into his parents' hut and lied down on the thin futon, his mind spinning. After some time he thought he heard the group return to his hut, and a while later, he finally dropped off to sleep, his body and mind exhausted.

**Japanese Glossary:**

miko : priestess

chan : used for children, young females, and anything a female dubs cute

hanyou : half-demon

yokai : demon

kitsune : fox

hai : yes

chikuso : used to express frustration (like saying "damn" or "shit")

Otoo-san : father

Osuwari : sit

Baka : an all-purpose insult meaning stupid, idoit, etc.


	6. Chapter 5: Reflection

A/N: Thank you to Damia Rose, godoflight, and o-aki-hoshi for the reviews. They really help me keep going on the story. I apologize for the short, seemingly uneventful chapter, but it was needed to progress the story. I promise to have a bit longer chapter next update.

On another note, to avoid any confusion, when I use the word castle, I am talking about feudal japanese castles. A couple pictures of such can be found at http/edtech. and now, on with the story…

**Chapter 5: Refle ction**

Midori woke after only a couple of hours of sleep. After sleeping all day she found herself to be restless. She looked around the room and realized it seemed unusually bright for how little moonlight made it's way through the window. D eciding it was probably just her imagination acting up she decided to do a bit of digging in the chest she had gotten her current yukata from. Her foot caught in the furs as she moved from the futon and she pitch forward. It took her a moment to realize t hat she was still standing, free from the furs. _Naze ka… I should be flat on my face…_

She shook herself as she made her way to the chest. The smell of the wood seemed much more potent than it had that morning, and when she opened it, she coul d almost swear she could smell the clothes inside. _Maybe I just didn't notice before… _She started by carefully shifting through the folded kimonos, marveling at the silky material they were made of and the carefully embroidered designs on them. She paused to look at a deep green one closer, gently pulling it out of the trunk to unfold so she could see the full design.

Embroidered down the back was an intricate dragon of gold, and along the sleeves were delicate gold flames. Suddenly feeling t hat it wasn't her place to even look at such a beautiful kimono, she folded it back up and tucked it back into the chest with the others. She then turned her attention to the side that held the sturdier yukatas, like the one she was wearing. She ruffled through these, not quite so worried about marring them. Near the bottom, she found a green yukata and hakama set that grabbed at her attention. She pulled it out and the strange dream she'd had earlier flashed through her mind. Though much of it was still fuzzy, she was sure this was almost identical to the outfit the one carrying her had been wearing.

The edging of the yukata and tie of the hakama were a soft golden color, the faintest sheen detectable in the fabric. Though it was still sturdy fabric, it was softer than the others in the chest were. A strangely familiar scent caught her attention as she faintly heard the door opening. Still holding the silver yukata in her hands, she turned a bit and her eyes locked with the inu-yokai's, paralyzing her in her kneeling position. He stood in the doorway for several moments, his face perfectly concealing any thoughts and emotions he might have had, before he turned down the hall again, sliding the door shut behind him with a snap.

A shiver ran do wn Midori's back as she listened to his footsteps fade down the hallway. _What was _that_ about? I wish he wouldn't be so creepy all the time…_ She hardly realized that her thoughts where less scared than annoyed at the yokai lord's unpredictability as she folded up the yukata and hakama and placed them on top of the other yukatas. She sat back on her heels, wondering what else she could do to keep herself occupied without getting into trouble.

As she sat, she realized that the lid of the chest was much thicker than the sides or bottom. She leaned forward and, sure enough, found a small half circle cut into the top of an inside panel, just enough to fit a finger to pull open the compartment. She blinked as she was confronted by accessories. The lid compartment was split in two, like the main part of the chest. On the side above the yukatas were shoes and tabi socks. She poked through the shoes, finding both geta and zori of various colors. After taking a short inventory of that compartment, she turned her attention to the next.

She found many hair accessories of varying elegance and she carefully shifted through them, not wanting to break one on accident. Along one side she found several hair ribbons. Her fingers lingered on a silky green one with a simple golden design embroidered on it. She only realized she had been staring at the ribbon when the silence was broken by the sound of a door snapping open. She started and realized that the sound came from the room next to hers when sh e heard the door snapped shut just as forcefully. She sat on her heels watching the wall between the rooms as she heard the yokai lord shuffling around beyond it.

Suddenly, her senses reeled and she had to put a hand to the floor to keep from fallin g over. A wave of exhaustion hit her and she barely managed to crawl back to the futon before collapsing back into sleep…

The first thing to catch Sesshoumaru's attention when he reached his castle was the smell. The girl's scent had change. Granted, it was only a little bit, but it was a noticeable change. He made his way through the halls and pulled the door to her room open. Apparently she had been digging around in the chest, for she was holding a yukata in her lap, kneeling in front of the ches t. After a few moments of searching for any physical changes, of which he found none, he turned and snapped the door shut behind him, heading down the hallway to the library.

_This is taking too long. There has to be a way to speed it up._ He r eached the library and began digging through the shelves of scrolls for any that might have what he was looking for. After thoroughly disorganizing nearly the entire library, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't there. Annoyed at the failure of the li brary to produce anything helpful, he stalked back to his room. There were no sounds from the girl's room as he paced around, futilely searching through the scrolls and papers scattered about. He had just given up, leaning against the doorframe, when sudden sound and another change in scent from the girl's room caught his attention.

He quickly made his way back to her room, sliding the door open with his usual snap, but then paused in the doorway. She was asleep again. His tense shoulders relaxed a bit as his gaze softened ever so slightly. She looked innocent and peaceful, and hadn't heard his entrance at all. He slid the door shut slowly, returning to his room to debate his situation. Chuuichirou's library would likely have what he needed, but he didn't have any other reason to pay him a visit, and he knew the shinrin yokai already had his own strange suspicions about the girl. _There's no reason to encourage him. Still…_

He laid down on his futon as he ran through his options. With his baka of a brother hanging about he didn't want to drag the girl around with him until she at least stopped smelling like a human, but wasn't sure how long that was going to be. _I hope whoever came up with using seals for protection died a slow and pai nful death…_ The other problem was that Rin drove Jaken absolutely nuts when they stayed at the castle for too long. Though he couldn't rightfully say it wasn't a bit amusing, Jaken's constant whining about her was more than a little annoying.

He stared passively at the ceiling, continuing to sway back and forth in his mind, and at some point noticed the gradual lightening brought with dawn. Finally deciding to simply see how things played out, he rose from his futon and, after straightening out his clothes, headed to wake the girl up.

**Japanese Glossary:**

Yukata: simple kimono, usually only one layer over the under garments.

Naze: how

Ka: spoken question mark

Hakama: basically pants, worn over a yukata/k imono and tied at the waist

Tabi socks: socks that split the big toe from the rest

Geta: any sandal with a separate heel

Zori: any Japanese sandal that has a flat bottom

Shinrin yokai: forest demon

Baka: all purpose insult (s tupid, jerk, etc)

s 


End file.
